Tadashi Kori
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = Red | unusual features = Red Hair | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = Onmitsukidō | occupation = 11th Division Captain | previous occupation = Onmitsukidō Operative | team = 11th Division | previous team = 2nd Division | partner = Shin Nagakura, Izaya Masaharu | previous partner = Kusaka Kori, Sojiro Kori | base of operations = 11th Division Barracks, Seireitei | marital status = Married | education = | family = Yukimura Kori (Wife) Itazura Kori (Son) Mariko Kori (Daughter) | clan = Kori Clan | status = Active |shikai = Shirenya |bankai = Atowotatazu Shirenya }} :A man whose love of battle conflicts his kind nature. - Kenji-Taichō Tadashi Kori (正コリ, Kori Tadashi) known commonly as Tadashi Kenpachi (正剣八, Kenpachi Tadashi), is the Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, with Izaya Masaharu as his Lieutenant. He is also the fraternal uncle of Kusaka and Sojiro, the husband of Lieutenant Yukimura and the father of Itazura and Mariko, a popular Zanjutsu Instructor at the Shinō Academy, and good friends with fellow Captains, Shin Nagakura and Kakyoku Kawakaze. Appearance Tadashi is very reminiscent of the body structure often seen in members of the Kori Family. He is a very tall man, standing at a full height of 6ft 2in, is muscular but still in possession of a long and lean frame and appears young, despite being over nine-hundred years of age - he has changed little since his early days in the Onmitsukidō. He is mostly known for his red eyes and equally red hair, which lends him a certain degree of intimidation, especially when soaked in the blood of his enemies. However, despite his bloodthirstiness and general love of battle, he is often seen with a smile on his face and, depending on the situation, a look of contemplation. He commonly wears an altered Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with a mostly white coloration. His kosode is quite form fitting and sleeveless, with a black shitagi worn underneath that covers his arms and several lengths of red bandages twining around both his arms as though they were a pair of extended gloves. His lower attire consists of the usual hakama, colored black, with an equally black leather belt tied around his waist positioned above a white ōbi that holds his zanpakutō securely. On his feet are the average tabi and waraji. To complete his uniform, he commonly wears a light blue captain's haori with the emblem of the 11th Division emblazoned on the back. Personality Tadashi, like most of the other Kenpachi before him, is a ferocious fighter who loves fighting and bloodshed. It has been said that Kusaka's wild style of combat came from him, as the young Shinigami shadowed his uncle and learned from him growing up. However, fighting isn't all Tadashi does. He is quite fond of literature and is an avid poet. He is also an avid contributor to the Rukon Patrol Teams and often leaves his division in the hands of his Lieutenant so he can help his fellow Shinigami at the front. Loud and proud, Tadashi is described by Yoshiro Kazuki to be a honorable man and a powerful ally to have on your side. He is also very fond of his nephews, Kusaka and Sojiro and will happily go against orders in order to help them. Another person he went against orders for - directly from the Central 46 no less - was when he allowed Shigeru Yūdai to escape after an orchestrated battle to give the image that he were obeying orders. In utter contrast to other captains who came before him, Tadashi openly detests everyone calling him "Captain". He explains that people running around yelling "Captain this" and "Captain that" doesn't half make a person feel old, with none of the 11th Division referring to him as such upon his orders. In fact, they all converse with him in a familiar tone, most notably Izaya Masaharu who frequently just calls him Kori. It can also be said that Tadashi just hates being called old, even though he is indeed that - he is well over 1300 years of age. This shows that Tadashi is a man who hates the very idea of growing old. If it where up to him he'd stay young forever, just so he could enjoy fighting forever. This is one reason why he envies Garian Shinjo's possession of Musabori. During his days in the Patrol Corps, Tadashi himself sought out the legendary Kyūtai with little success, though by no means has he given up on his search. When conversing with Izaya, Tadashi has also shown a habit of keeping subtle little facts from his Lieutenant which mostly serve the purpose to surprise him, showing, on at least some level, Tadashi can be quite devious when he wants to be. Though by no means is this restricted solely to Izaya, as Itazura revealed. This was in evidence since the day and hour captain and future lieutenant first met, for Tadashi had hide his status as captain so Izaya wouldn't act too formal around him. He continued on in this vain when he advised Izaya to seek out Itazura for help hunting Raiden, neglecting the little fact Itazura happened to be Tadashi's son; which again surprised Izaya. When at home or otherwise in the presence of Shin Nagakura, Tadashi is nothing short of a big goof who simply loves having fun and enjoying himself, something which Yukimura reckons rubbed off on their son and daugjter, Itazura and Mariko. Tadashi is usually an easy-going man who takes things in his own stride, but when it does come to the Gotei 13 and the safeguarding of the Seireitei, as well as the Rukongai, he is known to retain a level of seriousness and professionalism that ultimately embodies his leadership qualities which got him the position of Captain in the first place. Slow to anger, Tadashi has repeatedly shown to be a deceptive man who can quickly read a situation, shown from his ability to shift suspicion from his friends to other individuals, even when quizzed by someone as intense as Madoka Mizuki. Even when in situations that are dire he retains his calm, but more importantly, can inspire others to reaffirm their own self-believe, as shown from his interactions with his lieutenant, Izaya Masaharu. However, he doesn't always maintain his calm. When his daughter was injured by Raiden's Brother, Tadashi openly wept, sought his childrens forgiveness, cited being a poor father and lost almost all his motivation, at least until a combination of Itazura and Shin snapped him out his depression. History Early Years & Academy Tadashi is the eldest of three sons born into the Kori Family. Growing up he spent his time roaming the various districts of the against his father's wishes, particularly the more dangerous and lawless of the districts. On one such visit he was set upon by a humanoid Hollow later found to be a failed experiment of Bansui Amatsuki's, who was researching at the time. Cornered with nowhere to run, Tadashi grabbed the closest thing to his hand - a stick - and held his ground, shaking in his sandals. The Hollow lunged but fell halfway through its movement, its body parting to either side of Tadashi as a figure grunted to his right. His savior was a man Tadashi likened to a mountain; for he was easily seven foot in height: Garian Shinjo. Garian harshly reprimanded Tadashi for his stupidity and, after some persuasion, agreed to take him home. There Tadashi was further reprimanded, but Garian surprisingly intervened, citing Tadashi's bravery and will to fight even when his hopes of winning where all but nil. At Garian's urging Tadashi took the entrance exam for the , his goal to become a . Once admitted to the Academy, Tadashi applied himself diligently to his studies. He took every chance given him to improve himself daily, hoping and striving to one day help Garian as Garian had helped him. On a day of relaxation, Tadashi found himself alone amidst a grove of cheery blossom trees. The sound of snoring soon drifted to his ears and he soon found one of his classmates sprawled out at his length in the shade of one of the larger trees. Shin Nagakura was a lazy and undisciplined slob who, at the time, had been thoroughly trounced by Tadashi in their sparring sessions. Tadashi walked away without making his presence known, disgusted. It wouldn't be until much later - almost three years - that the two became the closest of friends. Shin was a womanizer and Tadashi had had his girlfriend romanced away by Shin's smooth chat. Yet when Tadashi and a few others who shared in his experience attempted to beat Shin senseless, Shin instead turned the tables on them all and sent each home, pride beaten and egos bruised. Tadashi had been the only one of the group who admitted his wrong. Shin decided to trust his reaction to the toss of a coin; heads, Tadashi was forgiven, tails he wasn't. Unbeknown to Tadashi at the time, the coin Shin used was double-headed, and he called heads. During their graduation, Shin gave the coin to Tadashi as a gift, saying afterwards: The two friends spent a gap-year training themselves following their graduation, polishing their skills and advancing their relationship with their zanpakutō. When they did finally come to a decision regarding which squad they would join, both had already manifested their Shikai forms and where well on their way to cementing themselves in Soul Society's history. As members of the 2nd Division, Tadashi pushed himself hard, finding his current abilities where little compared to the seasoned members of the Onmitsukidō; while Shin seemed to glide through like he always did. Yet Tadashi found his true calling: enjoyment through the heat of battle, something he described as the ultimate drug. Onmitsukidō Tadashi and Shin spent seven full years as members of the 2nd Division before being accepted into the ranks of the Onmitsukidō. It would take them another two years before they worked their way into the post they both craved: the Patrol Corps. Hunting Hollow in the Human World became routine and both friends used their patrols as an excuse to explore the world they where otherwise forbidden from exploring. On one such day patrolling mountains within Switzerland, Tadashi was reunited with his savior, Garian who, at the time, was busying himself killing humanoid corpses. Disregarding his mission to search for signs of Hollow activity, Tadashi loosed himself on Garian's attackers like a crazed beast lost in his bloodlust, bringing his years of experience to bear in a vain hope to impress Garian. His skills certainly did, but his personality sickened Garian, who made his thoughts known in his usual blunt manner. It would be a long time before Tadashi mustered the resolve to return to serious active duty, and when he did finally make that step, it was as a changed man. In battle he was still as bloodthirsty as ever, but outside of it he became approachable and quite likable. His change of character was ultimately for the better, with Tadashi reverting to his former attitude before he'd joined the 2nd Division. With his friends at his side, Tadashi continued his career, killing countless Hollow that threatened the Human World - though he was suspicious of the steady decline in Hollow activity. Hunt for the Kyūtai *TBA Transfered to the 11th & Captaincy Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Exploring the Human World Arc: Seeking a Purpose *Achievement of Power: Kusaka's Side-Story! *Patrolling the Boundaries The Endgame Arc *A Plan in Motion Part II Cat and Mouse arc *Crimson-haired Assassin and the Silver-tongued Student *Calm Discipline meets Quiet Fury *Igniting Sparks *Meeting the Reigai Dragonforce arc *Foreign Trip Soul Society arc *Bonding Through Hell: The Clash Of Four Captains! *To The 4th Division *A Fearful Hunt *Gathering of the Gotei Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Interquel Chapters *Magical Collision, Order and Chaos *Learning the Trade *Whiskey in the Jar *Action amidst Uncertainty *Skirmish in Junrinan *Countermeasures *Hitting Snags *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Part IV Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Tadashi boasts a large and impressive amount of spiritual energy and can control it extremely well. His skill is so great in this regard that he can use his energy as a means of reducing damage, similar to an Arrancar's . His energy has been described by others to be large and menacing, with Takeshi Shinjo stating that it filled him with dread. At its highest level of exertion, Tadashi stands above the strength of the his strongest nephew, Kusaka. Meian Shiba even remarks that Tadashi's strength was close to his own and admitted that he came to that realization years ago. What power he now has in unknown, though as one of the older captains, Tadashi is remarkably strong with a wealth of experience. Some measure of Tadashi's power can be drawn from his ability to stand against the likes of Saburo Ryū with only Izaya Masaharu as aid for an extended length of time, whilst still recovering from an earlier confrontation with Averian and Kusaka's uncontrolled transformation. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being the current Captain of the 11th Division and the man who holds the title of Kenpachi, Tadashi is incredibly skilled in swordsmanship, to the point someone of Maki Zhijun's skill has admitted that Tadashi is better than he is in this field, with even Kenji speaking in awe of his abilities. Tadashi often fights with one hand free and can easily swap his attack style from slash to pierce or attack to defense in an instant, all with minimal effort required. His skills are such, in fact, that he can effectively battle several lower-to-mid-tier Shinigami without receiving a single injury, and cross blades with the likes of Meian Shiba, Kenji Hiroshi and Garian Shinjo effectively. His skills aren't limited to simple swordsmanship however, as many seem to think. He is just as remarkably skilled in utilizing a spear to fend off multiple opponents as he with a blade, using fluid motions and sweeping maneuvers to unbalance foes and keep them at arms length. Due to his superb Shunpo prowess and intimate mastery of the Rei Furashuu, Tadashi can move quickly and utterly destroy the target of his aggression amidst high-speed sword strikes and potent waves of pure reiatsu. *'Daini: Agitowari' (第二:顎割, "The Second: Chin/Jaw Splitting"): a useful and easily utilized sword technique where a single sword attack is used in order to cut an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body, resulting in the bisection of the target. Some Shinigami even refer to it as the "Hollow Bane", for they use it to cleave the Hollow across their Hollow hole. The end result is achieved through manipulation of the users spiritual power. Instead of focusing the full force of their spiritual power as though it were "mass" and then through their sword, and then the air, Daini: Agitowari involves sharpening that power into a honed, razor-like edge capable of extreme cutting potential. *'Daijūshichi: Reiraku Byakuya' (第十七:零落白夜, "The Seventeenth: Midnight Sun Faded Glory"): a technique Tadashi learned from an unknown source. Daijūshichi: Reiraku Byakuya is prepared by assuming an unusual stance; dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bend, right arm drawn back and left extended forward while the user winds up their sword arm. Focusing their spiritual energy into their feet to get a better foothold as well as their left wrist to augment the strike, the user waits for the foe to draw close, before instantly breaking out of the stance and thrusting at the foe whilst releasing their sword arm, creating a drill effect with extreme force at high speeds, piercing through many an obstruction while tearing through the air itself. The technique is considered quite deadly, as Daijūshichi: Reiraku Byakuya has only a precious few blind spots to be exploited. Despite the apparent inflexibility of using one attack repeatedly, it has many useful applications. Shunpo Master: As a former operative of the famed corps, Tadashi is a sufficiently agile combatant and a recognized Shunpo master. His skills are high enough to rival that of his fellows captains, though he admits that both Shihouin Kurama and Kei Yume are indeed faster than he is. His sheer speed is enough to outmatch fellow captain Shin Nagakura. He also makes a lot of rather weird and strange movements to better confuse his enemy in battle, employing quick somersaults and full-body twists to throw his opponent off. Tadashi has shown enough speed to outrun his own Rei Furashuu as well, and is described as being incredibly fast by those in his division. *'Kyōfū Kōtei' (強風工程, Gale Step): a Shunpo technique developed by Tadashi during his days amongst the Onmitsukidō and later perfected during his captaincy of the 11th Division. It plays off his remarkable control over the flow of his own spiritual power. By directing that flow to the muscles in his feet and legs, Tadashi becomes fit to perform a burst of speed that is nigh on untraceable; even to trained eyes. Using this technique he was fit to grab an unconscious Tedasuke Shiba, blur past his attacker and appear high-up in the sky before Kenshiro could even begin the blow intended to finish Tedasuke off, let alone react to Tadashi's presence. Hakuda Expert: To make up for his complete lack of Kidō skills, Tadashi trained his body and has become quite deadly even barehanded. He has shown the necessary skill to defeat several hollow easily and knock out several Shinigami. Kidō & Healing: Like his nephew, Kusaka and unlike his nephew, Sojiro, Tadashi has no skill for Kidō beyond using it to form a light when needed, something he puts down to his membership of the 11th Division. The only real skill Tadashi possesses in Kidō is his above-average knowledge regarding healing Kidō. He is capable of administrating basic first-aid to himself and allies and can cure some diseases, though that requires keen concentration on his part. His skill is enough not to be turned away by the 4th Division in times of wide-spread injury or epidemic however. Analytical Ability and Strategy: Tadashi, unlike other members of the 11th Division analysis his opponents strengths and weaknesses before using his full power. He is also quite good at formulating battle plans, as he regularly helps out the Rukon Patrol Teams. Zanpakutō Shirenya (死連夜, Death Night After Night). Tadashi's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a with a circular guard, red hilt wrapping and a jagged cutting edge. He wears it in he traditional style from his ōbi. Shirenya is also one of the few female spirits to be owned by a male, as Tadashi has referred to her as "girl", and explains that she's "a beauty with a dark side". *' :' Not yet Revealed. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown. :*'Reīssen' (霊一閃, Soul Flash): Tadashi is capable of performing the Reīssen, but tends not to use it in its wave form unless stuck for a long-range option. He usually keeps it wrapped around Shirenya to augment the strength of his blows, specifically when faced with hardened defenses, such as and . When released as a wave he does so without a fighting pose, further explaining that Shirenya is too impatient. *' :' Atowotatazu Shirenya (後を絶たず 死連夜, Never Ending Death Night After Night). Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes Trivia *Tadashi shares the Rei Furashuu special ability with both his nephews, Averian of the Future and Kitsui Sanretsu. *Tadashi's hobbies include fighting, training, fishing and playing board games that include strategy; his favorite being shōgi. Gallery File:Tadashi_gallery_1.jpg File:Tadashi_gallery_2.jpg|Tadashi and his Lieutenant. Whose supposed to be in charge here!? File:Tadashi_&_Shin_gallery_3.jpg|Tadashi & Shin arrive to help! File:Tadashi_&_Shin_gallery_4.jpg|Usual day in the life of Tadashi. File:Tadashi_&_Shin_gellery_4.jpg|~Shin steals the watermelon~ File:Tadashi_&_Shin_gallery_5.jpg|Yes. Shin is this childish. Navigation